Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project/Approved 9
Creamfur (BC) Approved Creamfur joined BloodClan, so I thought I'd do her charart :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome!! Darken the tail and belly shading and blur the ear pink--Nightshine{ 02:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks :3 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 04:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--NightshineR 05:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Flarekit (Ki) Approved Yay :3 Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It looks too me like the white speck should be moved to the left a little bit. But that could just be me :D [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 15:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I apologize if it hasn't moved at all; it was difficult trying to get it to [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink--NightshineR 04:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 05:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It looks lovely, Night. :) Approved. MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 12:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Grayheart (W) Approved I like this one. Thanks for some of the shading tips Nightshine! Or at least I tried... LOL ... Constructments? --Moonpelt₪ 19:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Lighten the eyes a bit--Nightshine{ 23:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt₪ 23:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) There are some white pixels on the haunch, left back leg and front left arm--Nightshine{' 23:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt₪ 23:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) He looks good! Just brighten the highlights a tad. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Better? Moonpelt₪ 02:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 07:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Sorry! Couldn't really blur it... But I tried. MoonpeltTM 12:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 21:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 16:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Fang (D) Approved This was a tough one... Constructments? --¿ Moonpelt ? 04:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The claws on one of the back paws look like they're growing out of the top of the paw. Ravenflight 17:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and like Raven said, the claws at the back look like they are coming out of the top of the paw ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm Blur shading, fix claws, and blur highlights. Also, to get awsomer looking claws, choose one light shade of the one you have now, the color you have now, and a darker color, now make it look like their acatually bones/teeth! It works! :P EARTH DAY! Make sure you recycle! You get $! 20:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt ? 04:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you just blur the highlights a little bit more? Do that, and this will be ready. :) Batwing | Dovefeather 11:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC)! Can't really blur it anymore. :(~ Moonpelt₪ 03:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Try making the collar rounder--Nightshine{ 23:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ??? --Moonpelt₪ 00:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Look at Kaito's image--Nightshine{ 00:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt₪ 02:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Make the collar smoother still.--Nightshine{' 01:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it? I still don't realy get what you mean....LOL Moon 01:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not completley sure here, but shouldn't this just be a BloodClan blank? --NightwhiskerNow... Nightkit! 21:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think this is fine as it is. CBA?--Nightshine'R' 05:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 21:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Windpaw (A)-Approved New way of shading/highlights. What do you think. The light is coming up from his paws. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) darken the shading. It's really good!--NightshineR' 19:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Tried to. I ad blurred the shading a lot before. Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--Nightshine'R' 06:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 21:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw (A) Approved I'am 99% sure that Silver based his entire description on a charart I made for her once of a manx cat xD Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Lulz XD All I see is trhat you should blur the patches a bit more. 'Brookpaw' 01:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' xD Blurred patches [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Blur them a bit more and it should be perfect--NightshineR 04:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred patches [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 06:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fawndapple (MC)-Approved Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice! But the earpink looks weird. Maybe you fix it and blur it? Quailflight 09:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink looks fine. It just needs to be smaller and darker. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Won't be able to upload this until the end of the week. :( And its how I do my ear pink... Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ear pink on cats doesn't go that far back. Darken the shading and ear pink--NightshineR 07:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Like this? Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading more--NightshineR' 05:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Night, I've blurred the shading in to the hihglights. It's there, just mega blurred! Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, CBA?--Nightshine'R' 05:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 20:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Petal (PH) - Approved Comments?--Nightshine{' 00:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) WOW. This is incredible! Darken the stripes on her face, and shouldn't she have ear pink? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 21:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' darkened face stripes. These blanks don't need ear pink--Nightshine{ 01:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay then :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) On the ear to our right there does need to be ear pink. Moon 02:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't the ear be facing backwards slightly, so we wouldn't see it? It looks like that to me... [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 02:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mousetalon also said this: Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project/Disscussions 1#Ear Pink--Nightshine{ 07:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The right ear looks strange then... Moon 15:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think so. It just looks like the ear is turned away, like he or she is flattening it againist his or hers head.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]16:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Any other comments?--NightshineR' 06:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) This s amazing as always Night! Maybe blur the stripes on her back leg furthest away from us? They look a little sharp. Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' blurred those stripes--NightshineR 06:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) She looks fine :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 20:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Tawnywing (W) - Approved I'm very happy with this one--NightshineR 06:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Gorgeous! Thicken the stripes on the haunches, and darken the shading on the legs farthest from us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded thickened haunch stripes and darkened far leg shading Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 20:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Berrystep (W) - Approved Comments?--NightshineR 06:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Awsome :) Darken the shading on the legs farthest from us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened far leg shading--NightshineR 04:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 20:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Mintblaze(W) - Approved Ugh I hate it. XP My first tortie. Comments? PaRtY In TeH UsA! 22:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not that bad, Echo! Darken the ear pink some. Ravenflight 22:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) On her hind leg the brown/black isn't blurred. Also there is a lot of blurred lineart. I'll add a diagram later, can you sort it out? Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Fawny: What are you talking about? Lucy Whiskers! 18:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) On the back leg there is a spot between the brown and black that isn't blurred--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any blurred lineart, but there is a place where the black is blurred near the lineart [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 22:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry but I don't see any thing about the gray and brown not being blurred. Brookpaw 20:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Look carefully: And there are also some spots with burred lineart. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Blur it. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 12:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) When you say, "Blur it," you should be more specific, so they know what to blur [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 14:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) someone else can work on this. withdrawing. 'Brookpaw' 17:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) May I take over? There's really not much that needs to be fixed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 21:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 'Brookpaw' 01:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Alright, I fixed a few things. But guys, seriously? When you said blurred lineart, I thought you meant real blurred lineart. That was hardly blurred, you couldn't even see it unless you zoomed in a lot. I fixed anyway. I also changed the color of the eye and ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Make the gray patches bigger--NightshineR 05:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Comments before approval? Ice fall 13:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Flipperpaw (A) - Approved Here's Flipperpaw! I know it's horrible. Comments? --Quailflight 10:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) He's good! Blur the shading and highlights a lot; lighten the eyes; and the ear pink looks a bit purple, make it more pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED. It only looks the same. sigh. I'll lighten the eyes later.--Quailflight 09:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink looks way too light. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 15:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to this soon. I have a huge project to work on. Quailflight 09:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED. Won't be able to get to this until Friday/Saturday. --Quailflight 11:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and darken the ear pink--NightshineR 05:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) This will be the last charart I'll make before I'll leave CotCW. Quailflight 10:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Your leaving!? Aww should I put your cats up for adoption? Oh and the iamge is lovely all i see is that you should darken shading Brookstep 14:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Temporarily put them up for adoption. I could come back. Quailflight 09:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Aww, Quail. :( We'll miss you. I'll see you on WWiki sometime. :) *huggles* Bye, I hope you come back. As for the image, comments before approval? Ice fall 13:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sunfall (W) - Approved Comments?--NightshineR 04:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful, Awesome, Amazing!!! '''A lot better than my failure when I tried him. It's pretty early to say CBA. In about a day or two to see if anybody else has opinions. WOW. MoonpeltTM 17:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) oh my goodness nightshine...he...is...amazing...:D. Agreed with Moon, we should wait a couple hours or a day to CBA. Ice fall 20:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? Ice fall 12:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 07:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Redclaw (W) Approved Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 16:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Lighten his eyes--Nightshine'R' 20:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Lightened eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 05:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--NightshineR 20:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Copperfall (W) Approved Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink--NightshineR 20:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 05:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--NightshineR 20:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ferretfur (W) Approved I like this one. Alley cat eyes...LOL. Comments? MoonpeltTM 16:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this looks awesome! I don't see anything wrong, but are the eyes supposed to be two different colors? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It doesn't say the eye color so I thought I'd have some fun. :) MoonpeltTM 17:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is a DarkClan cat. xD [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Whats cool is that cats in real life have two different eye colors! Its awesome.MoonpeltTM 17:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--Nightshine'R' 22:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 20:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sugarbreath (Q) - Approved Comments? Mousetalon!! 19:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. Darken the shading on her haunch, back haunch, top of her tail, and her back, and her chest. Ice fall 19:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Also add some ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 19:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Always the ear pink with the Mouse. Mousetalon!! 20:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Mousetalon!! 23:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? Icefall Icy Winds 00:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's been four days xD Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 03:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shineheart (Ki) Approved I like her. Constructments? --Moonpelt₪ 17:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. Maybe blur the patches some more. Ravenflight 23:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt₪ 02:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the patches a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ??? Moon 02:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate means make it less bright. I think the tool is a sponge in pixlr, I don't know if it's on GIMP [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 03:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I think Nightfall would have sid darken it if she wanted me to darken it. I think duserate means to makea color more rich color. Moon 01:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate doesn't mean "darken," it means take the color out. Like if you have a dark color, if you desaturate it enough, it turns into a dark gray. "Saturation" is making a color more rich. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 17:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I said. You said dursurate is make it less bright (darken). Moon 13:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) "Less Bright" and "Darker are two different things, and you didn't say that, you reversed it. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 15:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Please work in this or it will be declined--NightshineR 22:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Im still confused on what to do! :? Moonpelt1786 22:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, what do you use? (Pixlr or GIMP) [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 22:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I use GIMP. The patches need to be blurred a lot more. Make the pupil bigger and rounder--Nightshine'R' 23:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I use GIMP for pelt coloring and Pixlr for shading. Moonpelt1786 23:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, on Pixlr, take the sponge tool, make sure the drop down box up top says desaturate and the strength is 20-30. Then run it over all the yellowish parts. Hope this helps. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 23:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Ohh it mean make less bright. Like dull it some. Okay. Better? Moonpelt1786 15:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Smallstorm (W) - Approved Comments?--NightshineR 05:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It looks great, Night! All I see is you need to blur the leg dark thingy transition a bit more. But that's just me. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 13:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred dark gray transitions--NightshineR 22:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shadepaw (A) Approved Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! I see nothing wrong--NightshineR 02:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 21:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mooneyes (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Amazing. I see nothing wrong--NightshineR 02:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--NightshineR 21:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC)